Say It Loud
by bbykon
Summary: Ketika keduanya adalah tipe introvert, kapan mereka akan menyatakan perasaannya masing-masing? Dan siapa yang akan memulainya? #Jaeyong #Jaehyun #Taeyong #JungJaehyun #LeeTaeyong #Johnny #Doyoung #Ten #NCT


**Say It Loud**

 **NCT**

 **Jaeyong – Jaehyun X Taeyong**

 **Romance**

 **Drabble**

 **Rated T**

Jaehyun terus memperhatikan sosok kakak kelasnya yang sedari tadi melirik kearahnya gelisah. Tak hanya itu, sahabat terdekatnya sedari tadi mendorong-dorong tubuh kakak kelasnya itu sembari melihat kearahnya. Hal itu sudah terjadi sejak lima menit yang lalu.

"Jae, kau lihat apa yang Taeyong hyung dan Johnny hyung lakukan? Jika dugaanku benar, siap-siap menerima pernyataan cinta dari Taeyong hyung."

Jaehyun melirik Doyoung, sahabatnya yang sedari tadi juga memperhatikan kearah yang sama dengannya. Hanya sesaat, sebelum Jaehyun kembali menatap kearah Taeyong, yang sekarang mulai digeret oleh Johnny. Ke arah meja tempat ia dan teman-temannya berada.

"Ouch, tuan Jung yang terhormat. Apakah ini tak menghancurkan harga dirimu jika Taeyong hyung yang menembakmu duluan? Harusnya kau yang menembaknya, bodoh." Ten, yang bahkan harus memutar badannya untuk melihat bagaimana perdebatan kecil yang terjadi antara Taeyong dan Johnny akhirnya berkomentar.

"Sudah tak penting lagi, Ten. Aku lelah melihat mereka hanya saling bertatapan, mengagumi masing-masing dari jauh tanpa ada yang bergerak terlebih dahulu. Siapa pun yang bergerak lebih dulu, dia bukan seorang pengecut."

Secara tak langsung ucapan Doyoung tentu menyindir Jaehyun.

Jung Jaehyun, remaja tampan yang sekarang duduk di tingkat dua itu memang menyimpan perasaan pada kakak tingkatnya, Lee Taeyong yang duduk di tingkat tiga. Bahkan sudah lama ia melakukan apa yang Ten bicarakan, menatap Lee Taeyong dari kejauhan dan mengaguminya. Seingatnya, mungkin sejak ia masuk menjadi siswa baru di sekolah ini. Saat itu, Taeyong menjadi salah satu panitia penerimaan siswa baru.

Tapi Jaehyun bukan orang yang mudah menyatakan perasaannya. Ia bukan seorang e _xtrovert_ seperti Doyoung atau Ten yang tanpa segan menceritakan semuanya. Ia adalah seorang _introvert_ , dan mungkin hal itu sama dengan Taeyong. Dan benar kata Doyoung, jika keduanya _introvert,_ salah satunya bergerak lebih dulu adalah keajaiban yang luar biasa.

Tapi benar kata Doyoung. Jika Taeyong yang benar-benar menyatakan perasaan padanya lebih dulu, itu artinya ia hanyalah seorang pengecut. Ia tak tahu harus ditaruh dimana harga dirinya, jika nyatanya sang pujaan hatinya yang harus menghampirinya dan menyatakan perasaannya lebih dulu. Apa kata appanya yang selalu membangga-banggakan dirinya yang menjadi seorang _gentleman_ untuk eommanya?

"Bolehkah aku ikutan Johnny hyung untuk menarik Taeyong hyung kesini? Lama sekali dari tadi _stuck_ disitu saja." Mungkin, di situasi ini yang menyaksikan lah yang lebih tidak sabaran dibanding yang mengalaminya sendiri.

Jaehyun menatap lurus kearah Taeyong yang sedang berbicara seolah memohon pada Johnny. Oh tidak, tak mungkin Jaehyun masih tega membiarkan Taeyong memaksakan dirinya untuk menyatakan perasaannya sementara ia duduk manis saja disini.

"Jae, kau mau kemana?" pertanyaan Doyoung tak perlu Jaehyun jawab tampaknya. Sahabatnya itu hanya perlu mengikuti kemana kakinya membawanya dengan kedua matanya, bukan?

Tak ada hal lain yang dilakukan Jaehyun selain menghampiri Taeyong dan Johnny yang masih asik dengan perdebatan kecil mereka.

"Youngho, tidak hari ini. Aku belum siap. Sudah kukatakan aku pasti akan mengatakannya jika aku si-" Taeyong tak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya ketika sadar seseorang yang menjadi objek perdebatan mereka melangkah semakin dekat kearah mereka. Hal itu membuat tubuhnya mendadak membatu seperti es.

"Hey, jika kau terus begitu, dan si Jung Jaehyun tetap diam, lalu bagaimana kalian tahu kalau kalian sama-sama suka?! Sudah kubilang juga kan, Jaehyun itu juga menyukaimu! Mana tega sih aku membiarkan sahabatku uring-uringan saat melihat banyak orang yang mendekati pujaan hatinya tanpa berbuat apa-apa? Hellooo, Lee Taeyong? Did you hear me?!"

"Johnny hyung, bisa kupinjam Taeyong hyungnya sebentar?" mendengar suara yang begitu dekat dengannya membuat Johnny terlonjak karena terkejut. Dengan cepat ia segera membalikkan badannya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat sosok adik kelas yang sedari tadi ia bicarakan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Oh, hey Jae! Apa kabar? Hehe, kau mengejutkanku. Sejak kapan kau disana?"

"Baru hyung. Kabarku baik. Dan, bisa kupinjam Taeyong hyung sebentar saja? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya. Dan kurasa tempat ramai tak cocok dengan apa yang akan kubicarakan."

Johnny melirik Taeyong yang masih membatu. Wajahnya sudah pucat, membuat Johnny ingin segera membawa kabur sahabatnya itu. Takut-takut jika Jaehyun benar-benar membawa Taeyong, sahabatnya itu bisa pingsan tiba-tiba.

Tapi apa daya, keinginan Johnny agar dua orang di dekatnya bersatu lebih kuat daripada rasa kasihannya terhadap sahabatnya sekarang.

"Selamanya juga gak papa kok, hehe. Oh ya Tae, jika urusanmu dengan Jaehyun sudah selesai hubungi aku saja, oke?"

Dengan segera Johnny menyodorkan tangan Taeyong pada Jaehyun, yang beruntungnya bagi Johnny diterima dengan baik oleh adik kelasnya itu. Setelah memastikan Taeyong sadar dengan menepuk pipinya pelan, Johnny segera pergi dari hadapan keduanya dan memilih bergabung dengan Doyoung dan Ten, yang sedari tadi sudah memberinya kode untuk kemari dan berhenti menjadi orang ketiga antara Jaehyun dan Taeyong.

Taeyong sendiri mendadak keringat dingin ketika Johnny dengan seenaknya melepas tangannya dan meyuruh Jaehyun yang menggantikan untuk menggenggamnya.

"Tanganmu dingin, hyung." Bisikan Jaehyun yang sudah mengenggam tangannya itu membuat Taeyong benar-benar ingin kabur dari hadapannya. Tapi tampaknya Jaehyun tak akan rela jika Taeyong kabur begitu saja.

"Kita ke parkiran belakang sekolah ya hyung?" tanpa menunggu Taeyong untuk mengatakan iya, Jaehyun sudah menarik kakak kelasnya itu keluar dari kantin.

Tak ada yang berbicara sepanjang perjalanan menuju parkiran belakang sekolah. Hanya ada suara langkah kaki keduanya yang terdengar, dan beberapa siswa yang lalu lalang di dekat mereka. Bahkan Taeyong sudah tak berani untuk sekedar mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap punggung Jaehyun hingga mereka tiba di parkiran belakang sekolah.

Jaehyun tak melepaskan tangan Taeyong ketika mereka sudah sampai di parkiran belakang sekolah. Yang Jaehyun lakukan malah menggerakkan satu tangannya lagi untuk meraih tangan Taeyong yang lain dan menggenggamnya, sama eratnya dengan tangannya yang sudah sedari tadi menggenggam tangan Taeyong. Hal itu berhasil membuat Taeyong mengangkat wajahnya.

Keduanya bertatapan dalam diam untuk beberapa saat. Jaehyun yang tak bisa terlepas dari iris hitam di depannya, dan Taeyong yang ingin menghindari sepasang iris coklat di depannya tapi seolah terperangkap dan tak bisa kemana-mana.

Hingga akhirnya Jaehyun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Hyung, maaf jika selama ini aku menjadi seorang pengecut yang hanya bisa memandangimu dari kejauhan. Aku tak tahu, betapa banyak keindahan yang kulewati dengan hanya memandangimu dari kejauhan. Memandangimu dari jarak yang sedekat ini, membuatku benar-benar menyesal menghabiskan waktuku hanya mengagumi dari kejauhan."

Taeyong tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya, ketika Jaehyun mengambil nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kurasa aku bukan sekedar lagi mengagumimu, hyung. Kurasa, aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadamu."

Jika ini drama-drama yang biasa Taeyong tonton bersama adiknya, mungkin ia sudah memeluk Jaehyun dan menangis bahagia di dada pemuda itu. Namun, kenyataannya Taeyong malah melepaskan salah satu tangannya yang digenggam oleh Jaehyun. Membuat Jaehyun sedikit kecewa dan takut akan penolakan. Tapi yang dilakukan Taeyong adalah mencubit salah satu pipinya dan meringis setelahnya.

"Auw.."

"Kenapa dicubit hyung?" Jaehyun menyingkirkan tangan Taeyong yang tadi mencubit pipinya dan menggantikannya dengan tangannya yang tadi enggan melepaskan tangan Taeyong. Mengusap pelan bekas memerah akibat cubitan si pemilik pipi. Hal itu tentu membuat Taeyong kelabakan.

"A-aku h-hanya memastikan i-ini bukan mi-mimpi.." dan mendadak tergagap di setiap penggalan kalimatnya.

Hal itu membuat Jaehyun tersenyum. Senyuman lega yang akhirnya menghiasi wajahnya. Jaehyun terus mengusap jemarinya di pipi Taeyong sebelum menarik tangan Taeyong yang masih ia genggam agar Taeyong benar-benar mendekat kearahnya. Pemuda bermarga Jung itu juga mendekatkan wajahnya hingga keningnya dan Taeyong menempel.

"Jadi hyung, bolehkah aku terus mengagumimu dari jarak sedekat ini? Bolehkah aku jatuh cinta padamu lebih dari yang kurasakan saat ini?"

Jika Taeyong hidup dalam drama-drama yang Taeyong tonton, ia akan menangis bahagia, sesegukan dan memeluk Jaehyun seolah tak ada hari esok. Tapi yang Taeyong lakukan malah, "Jaehyun, bisa kau cubit pipiku sekali lagi?"

Jaehyun tersenyum, namun senyum menyeringai kali ini. "Daripada mencubit pipimu untuk membuktikan kalau ini bukan mimpi, bagaimana kalau aku melakukan ini saja?"

Secara perlahan, Jaehyun memiringkan wajahnya dan semakin menghapus jarak antara ia dan Taeyong. Yang kemudian menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir milik Taeyong.

Sedikit lumatan kecil yang membuat Taeyong sadar jika ini bukan mimpi.

Ya, bukan mimpi lagi bagi Taeyong. Karena, akhirnya semua mimpinya tentang Jaehyun perlahan akan terwujud nyata. Diawali dengan sebuah ciuman manis dari pemuda itu.

 **END ^^**


End file.
